Lancelot (1984)
Plot Overview The doctor orders that Kirby remain in bed until the birth of her child. Kirby tells Krystle that is was just fatigue. Krystle later learns from the doctor that he had told Kirby to rest. Kirby does not listen to the doctor as she passes out while playing the piano and Adam is there to nurse her. Kirby finally gives in and accepts Adam's proposal for marriage. Now that Kirby has agreed to marry Adam, it is time for Blake to know the whole truth. He had found out about the divorce from Jeff and Blake really wanted to talk to the two to stop it. Krystle tries to convince Blake that he should not interfere. Blake suspects Krystle knows more but she plays it off. Blake does agree with her and will not try to get Jeff and Kirby to reconcile. Later, Adam tells his father that he had raped Kirby after having too much champagne. Blake chastises Adam for what he had done, but did not see fit to call the police. Adam tells his father that he will take Kirby and return to Billings where he can practice law. Blake will have none of that. He is going to keep Adam in his house and make sure he becomes a man. In the meantime, Steven has agreed to move Danny and Claudia into the mansion. This action, of course, does not sit well with Alexis. It drives Alexis crazy that all three of her children are living with Blake. To Alexis, there is only one person to blame - Claudia. How could Steven even know that Claudia really saw this mysterious man? Claudia does have a history of being unable to distinguish between reality and fantasy. Steven defends Claudia and Alexis seemingly relents. Blake enters Krystle's office and sees Tracy there. Blake tells Tracy he has an engagement at 2 and needs his head of public relations there. Tracy tells Blake she will leave a note for Krystle. The problem is that Krystle never gets the note because Tracy then places it under Krystle's chair. Tracy attends the meeting on Krystle's behalf. Krystle finds it strange that she did not see the note and that it fell under the chair. Score one for Tracy. Peter's cocaine habit has resurfaced. After telling Peter she will not touch the stuff Fallon goes through La Mirage to get another bottle of champagne. Blake notices that Fallon is in some form of intoxication and tells her the owner of the hotel should not be seen in such a state. Fallon tells her father to chill. The following day, Fallon talks to Blake about Adam and the planned annex for La Mirage. Blake tells Fallon to trust Adam's judgment. Still, Blake will go over the finances for the annex himself. Blake does believe the annex is too costly. Peter can be a high roller all he wants as long as it is with his own money. Blake wants to speak to Peter about the costs but only gets to talk with his lawyer. In Los Angeles, Allegree wins a huge race with Blake, Krystle, Peter, and Fallon cheering. While Krystle is in Los Angeles, someone calls the mansion for her and tells Gerard to tell Krystle that she is going to lose everything she loves. The mystery man calls again upon Krystle's return but gets Blake. The voice tells Blake to go see Allegree. But, Allegree is missing. Fallon says someone took Allegree, but Blake corrects her by calling it kidnapping. Some mystery man purchases a violet at a flower shop for Claudia Blaisdel. The flower is left at door and it spooks Claudia. The only person to ever give her that type of flower was Matthew and the card was signed, "Lancelot", the name Claudia gave to Matthew. Steven assures Claudia that Matthew is dead and this is a horrible joke. Claudia realizes this but wonders who would do such a thing to her. Who indeed? Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * Don Eitner ... Dr. Richard Winfield * Bert Remsen ... Jack Crager * William Beckley ... Gerard * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Nancy Warren ... Receptionist * Dayle Kerry ... Sarah * Paul L. Ehrmann ... Florist * Carl Gabriel Yorke ... Reporter * Alan Buchdahl ... Race Announcer Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 22-Nov-1983 to 01-Dec-1983 * Deleted scenes : Claudia meets Steven at Colbyco when Alexis comes in and gives the cold shoulder to Claudia; Steven and Alexis discuss about Claudia; Blake talks to Marcia; Blake, Krystle, Fallon and Peter have a drink in a clubhouse. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Santa Anita Park & Racetrack (Arcadia). Quotes * Mark Jennings: What was that all about? Alexis Carrington Colby: Call it "balance." Mark Jennings: "Balance." Meaning? Alexis Carrington Colby: Keeping people off it.